


Pulling Out The Big Guns

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gangs, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mafia AU, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: The Park family have Byun Gikyung's only son held to ransom while they make a business deal... again. Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been here one too many times before and it's getting boring.





	Pulling Out The Big Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I have... absolutely no idea what this is. I don't where it came from, what inspired it, what it's supposed to be... all I know is she's here and she's a fun jumble of a fic.  
I really hope you like it!

Size Difference

“Is that supposed to impress me?”

Chanyeol glanced up, quirking an eyebrow. He studied the boy opposite him for several moments then returned his focus to the submachine gun on the coffee table. “It’s mostly for show.” He replaced the drum magazine with a satisfying click.

Baekhyun snickered. “They send you out with the big toys, then? To look all mean and tough?”

Chanyeol’s lips pulled up at the corners. “I didn’t say I don’t know what to do with it.” He picked it up, adjusting the weight in his hands, and fixed his mildly amused gaze on Baekhyun sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table. “Now are you going to be a good hostage and ring Daddy for me?”

“Pfft.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood up. He began pacing. “Daddy won’t have even noticed I’m gone yet.”

Chanyeol watched him meander around the extravagant living room of the apartment they were in. It was one of the gang’s hideouts but special attention had gone into making it look believably lived in, even down to the family photos. Baekhyun wandered through to the kitchen area. He started flicking switches, poking his nose into the cupboards, and opening drawers. It wasn’t clear what he was looking for, if he was even looking for anything to begin with.

“I’d have thought you’d want to get home.” Chanyeol called out to him. “As riveting company as I know I must be, you surely don’t want to be cooped up in here all evening.”

Baekhyun came back over to him and shrugged. “Well I dunno. It’s quiet, there’s television, plenty of food, bottle of wine…”

Chanyeol scoffed. “And what if _I_ have plans?”

“You don’t have plans.” Baekhyun retorted. He sat back down in the armchair. “You’ve been ordered to keep me here until my father hands over the deeds to that ridiculously massive casino downtown. He’s going to have some grand scheme to get out of it and you know this, so why would you make plans for the same night?” Baekhyun shrugged for a second time. “I’d have brought your pjs if I were you.”

“I think you’re getting a bit too comfortable being held to ransom all the time.”

“Well at least it’s you and not some idiot like last time who actually thought he needed to tie me up.” Baekhyun shook his head in exasperation. “I tried to have a chat with him but he kept waving his tiny little knife at me.”

Chanyeol sniggered at the image. “You’d think they’d all learn by now that kidnapping you is fairly pointless.”

“I’m sure they’d get the same response you did.”

This time they both chuckled, recalling the time Chanyeol had spoken to his family about seeking an alternative method to getting mob boss Byun Gikyung to bend to their will. His father had used some choice words to describe Chanyeol’s idiocy.

“Well alright then.” Chanyeol sighed, relaxing back against the sofa cushions. “Since we’re in for the night, what do you propose?”

-

“Checkmate. Finish your glass.”

“This is the last time I’m ever playing drunk chess with you.”

“It’s not my fault you underestimate my abilities.” Chanyeol smirked. “Always assuming I’m just the mindless grunt with the big gun.”

“Well they do always send you out to do the boring work.”

“That’s cause I’m the youngest.”

“Mm.” Baekhyun finished off his glass of wine and let out a sigh. “Might as well finish this.” He gestured to the bottle that was still half full.

“Go ahead. I’m still on the job.” Chanyeol took this as an opportunity to check his messages. There was just one from his cousin reading ‘hang tight’, but nothing else. It really was going to be a long night. He looked back up at Baekhyun and noticed he hadn’t bothered with the wine after all.

“What about poker? Seems fitting.” His “hostage” suggested.

They found a pack of cards in the tv cabinet and dealt a few rounds facing each other from opposite ends of the sofa. Baekhyun was better at poker than he was chess, but Chanyeol was still coming out victorious. After winning another hand, a small, wily grin spread across his face as he reshuffled the cards.

“I don’t know if this is quite as satisfactory without placing bets.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Sorry to disappoint, but as you already know, they only left me with my phone.”

“Maybe we could use something for chips.” Chanyeol mused. He willed Baekhyun to say what he wanted him to…

…and wasn’t disappointed.

“Yeah or we’ll just have to play strip poker.” Baekhyun laughed.

Chanyeol’s smile widened. “Let’s just see who wins the next one, shall we?”

He dealt the cards. He nearly had a royal flush. Baekhyun’s nose twitched – his hand was good, but not great. They played on and Chanyeol managed to obtain the card he needed.

“You in?”

Baekhyun’s nose twitched again. “I’m in.”

Chanyeol put down his cards and the other boy grumbled under his breath as he placed his own down on the sofa cushion. “Looks like that shirt is coming off.”

Baekhyun gave him a bitch face as he took off his socks. “Nice try.”

The game went on, as did the time. No more messages came through which made it impossible to tell whether things were going well or badly, only that the family were too busy to check in on their hostage. Chanyeol briefly worried that he’d have to stay in the apartment for more than a night if things went really sour. Not that he wasn’t enjoying himself, he’d already won Baekhyun’s socks, jumper and shirt after all.

He snuck glances at the other boy when he wasn’t looking, mainly because he was intrigued by how slim and delicate Baekhyun seemed. His body was toned but there wasn’t much too it. It matched his gentle facial features. He must have taken after his mother, there was nothing of brutish Byun Gikyung in him, except maybe the wild glint he got in his eyes sometimes. Chanyeol only ever saw that when they were out in the city and Baekhyun was with his posse, stalking around clubs and bars that his father owned. They’d crossed paths occasionally, but being rival gangs and all, Chanyeol was quick to keep their interactions short.

“I think it’s only fair that we play a game that _I’m _good at next.” Baekhyun whined. “Plus, I don’t think taking off your weapons’ harness really counts as an item of clothing.”

Chanyeol snickered. “Well, what are you good at?”

“I thought I was good at fucking poker!”

They both laughed.

“Hmm. There’s no board games or video games… we could play something else with the cards?” Baekhyun wondered aloud while Chanyeol rubbed a bit of fatigue from his eyes. “Arm wrestle?”

Chanyeol barked out a giggle. “Are you sure about that?”

“Why?! You think I can’t take you?” Baekhyun replied. He was joking but Chanyeol indulged him.

“Oh no, no. Please. Show me what you’ve got.”

They cleared a space on the coffee table and knelt either side. Their hands locked together and Baekhyun counted down from three. He grunted as he pushed with all his might against Chanyeol’s hand, slowly inching it down towards the surface of the table. With one last strain and a battle cry, he slammed Chanyeol’s arm onto the wood and leapt up, cheering.

“Hahahaaa not so cocky now are you?!’ He chortled. That is until he saw Chanyeol’s smirking face and promptly stopped bouncing up and down. He glared at the other boy. “You let me win didn’t you?”

“Of course not.” Chanyeol grinned. “But if you want a rematch just to be sure…”

“Yes.” Baekhyun sat back down immediately. “Wait! First you owe me a piece of clothing.”

Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled his compression top up over his head and dumped it on the floor next to him. He was a little glad to be rid of it, the apartment was too warm to be wearing tight clothing. He placed his elbow back on the table, waiting for Baekhyun to take his position as well. However, the other boy looked a little dazed.

“Baekhyun?”

“Huh? What?” Baekhyun’s eyes snapped up to his from somewhere around his torso.

“Ready?”

“Y-yeah!”

They grabbed each other’s hands once again and counted down. This time try as he might, Baekhyun couldn’t get Chanyeol’s arm to move anywhere. He heaved and growled, using every ounce of strength he had in his lithe little body, but the arm wouldn’t budge. This carried on until he was red in the face and Chanyeol took pity.

“Had enough?”

“Urgh fine! Just do it.”

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s arm down with barely a flinch.

“I suppose you’ll want my trousers now.” Baekhyun scowled.

Chanyeol just smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” He sat back and stretched, pulling his arms up overhead and sighing as he felt a couple spots in his back click. When he relaxed again, he noticed Baekhyun had that same stupefied expression on his face. “Enjoying the view?”

“Hah. You wish.” Baekhyun’s scowl deepened and he scrambled up from the floor. He picked up his phone from the armchair and looked at it with disappointment.

Chanyeol wasn’t surprised he’d had no contact either. It left him thinking, not for the first time, that this whole kidnap and ransom performance they often went through was a massive waste of time. It wasn’t as if Baekhyun was actually in any danger, and they all knew that. Hell, even Byun Gikyung knew that to an extent. But of course, he couldn’t take any chances, just for the slight possibility that he could be wrong and the Parks actually followed through on their threats. Chanyeol wondered if he’d ever have it in him to hurt Baekhyun, should he ever get the order. Looking again at the boy’s small frame and pretty face, he knew it was unlikely.

“You hungry?” He asked and got up to stretch out his legs as well.

“Mm not really.” Baekhyun said and then yawned. He slumped down onto the sofa, curling his feet under him.

Chanyeol pondered, debating his next course of action. “You could go to sleep if you want. It’s getting late.”

Baekhyun flicked his eyes over to him. “And what are you going to do? Stand watch at the door like a sentinel all night?”

“I’ll have to stay up in case someone wants to get in contact.”

“Hardly seems fair.”

“I mean this isn’t some kind of weekend retreat. You _are_ being held to ransom, remember?”

Baekhyun took offence to this. His brow furrowed and he hastily got up from the sofa, heading in the direction of the bedrooms. Chanyeol called after him but got no reply. Now _he_ was frowning.

If he read too far into this, he’d come to the conclusion that Baekhyun actually _liked_ these occasional captivities. Taking it down a notch, perhaps it was only this particular night he’d enjoyed since they’d had so much time to play games, and laugh and talk. They’d played strip poker for crying out loud. On the most cynical level, maybe Baekhyun was just annoyed because Chanyeol had reminded him of his situation and that he wouldn’t be leaving until his criminal father made a deal with a bunch of other criminals.

He heard the shower turn on and released a puff of air, feeling anxious for upsetting the other boy for some stupid reason. He wouldn’t be afraid to admit that he liked hanging out with Baekhyun, he was an easy person to get along with and they shared a lot in common, both being sons of gang leaders. However, it was a point of principal that he wasn’t supposed to _get along_ with him, he was supposed to tolerate him, maybe even despise him. His father would certainly have a fit if he knew what they’d gotten up to tonight.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the thought. He went to put his top back on but hesitated when he considered how warm he would be. It occurred to him that the apartment would probably have clothes in it so he went to the master bedroom to look for something else he could wear. He rummaged through the chest of drawers and pulled out a blue t-shirt with surfboards on. It’d look a little odd with his combat pants but at least it was big enough to fit him.

_“Err Chanyeol?!” _

It seemed Baekhyun was using the master ensuite to shower.

“Yeah?!”

_“Where are the towels?!” _

Chanyeol was puzzled until he remembered the cleaner usually stacked the towels in the airing cupboard. He went out into the corridor and opened up the cupboard, finding a neat pile of black and grey towels. He picked up a couple and went back to the bathroom.

“Here. I’ll leave them outside the door for you.”

_“Ok, thanks I- AH! Fuck!” _

Chanyeol dropped the towels and stepped up against the door. “Are you alright? What happened?”

_“I slipped. I twisted my ankle.” _Baekhyun replied, sounding like he was in pain but also annoyed at himself.

“Can you stand on it?”

There was quiet for a few moments… then Baekhyun swore loudly.

_“I’m not doing that again.” _

Chanyeol smiled. “Alright. Well I’ll throw you a towel, you can wrap it around yourself and then I’ll come and help you up. Ok?”

_“Yeah ok.” _

He did as he said, opening the door a crack to throw a towel inside. Then he waited until Baekhyun told him he could go in before entering the bathroom and seeing the other boy sat on the wet tiles, a pout on his lips and a large bruise forming on his right ankle.

“No bath mat.” Chanyeol stated, hoping it would make Baekhyun feel better for having fallen since it wasn’t his fault.

“Rad t-shirt dude.” Baekhyun fired back at him.

Chanyeol snorted. “Put your arm around me.” He said as he crouched down, wrapping his own arm around Baekhyun’s slim waist.

Baekhyun did as he asked and used his uninjured leg to bare weight on as Chanyeol hoisted him up to standing. They took a tentative step forward, Baekhyun having to hop, but the floor was still wet and as soon as his foot made contact, it slid around from under him. Chanyeol tightened his grip.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Baekhyun seethed. He was biting his lip as he tried to calm down from the unpleasant rush of adrenaline coupled with the throbbing pain he already felt.

“Ok hang on.” Chanyeol said.

“What?”

Baekhyun didn’t get a second warning before Chanyeol lifted him up, bridal style, and carried him out of the bathroom, stepping carefully through the puddles. He weighed practically nothing and so it was an effortless task transporting him over to the bed. Chanyeol grabbed one of the pillows and propped Baekhyun’s ankle on top of it while the latter frantically adjusted his towel that had begun to untuck itself.

“I’ll go get some ice.”

Chanyeol ducked out of the room and hurried to the kitchen, going straight to the freezer. There were no cool packs or trays of ice, the bag of frozen vegetables would just have to do. He took that and a hand-towel back into the bedroom, placing the latter on top of Baekhyun’s ankle first before gently resting the frozen veg on top of it. Baekhyun hissed.

“I think you’ve sprained it.”

“Oh great. I’ll have to hobble around on fucking crutches.” He grumbled, melodramatically throwing his arms up into the air and letting them bounce back down onto the mattress.

“Didn’t you notice there weren’t any towels before you got into the shower?” Chanyeol questioned, thinking that he’d never get into a shower without putting something down on the floor first.

Baekhyun didn’t look at him. “I wasn’t thinking about it.”

Chanyeol smiled humourlessly. He went to the other side of the bed, rearranged the pillows to his liking, then sat down with his legs outstretched just like Baekhyun’s; although where his were a mere couple of feet away from the end of the bed, Baekhyun’s barely reached halfway along. They sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to the distant sounds of the city coming from below, audible even through tightly sealed windows.

“Could… could you get me something to wear?” Baekhyun spoke up after a while.

Chanyeol glanced over at him, he looked a little cold. “Sure.”

He went over to the walk-in wardrobe and scanned the contents. It was mostly women’s clothes. He pulled out a long red dress and held it up for Baekhyun to see.

“This?”

“I was thinking a little more casual.”

Chanyeol delved further, going through the shelves and cubbies and drawers. His sniggered as he came across a lace teddy.

“How about this then?”

“Not _that_ casual!” Baekhyun laughed.

Chanyeol returned the lingerie to where he’d got it from and took out a pair of pyjamas instead. They were soft and comfortable-looking, they’d be easy for Baekhyun to get on around his injury. He took them over to him and went to the bathroom while he waited for Baekhyun to change. Again, he checked his phone.

“We’re definitely in for the night.” He said as he re-entered the bedroom. “Just got a message saying that it’s going to be hours yet before they reach any kind of agreement.”

“Ahh.” Baekhyun nodded. He waited until Chanyeol had settled back down on the bed next to him before turning to him with an incredulous eyebrow raised. “Are these women’s pyjamas?”

Chanyeol regarded what he was wearing. “What makes you say that?”

“Well for one thing, you were only showing me women’s clothes before, and for another, they say _naughty _on the ass cheeks!” Baekhyun cried and turned over to display his text-covered bottom.

Sure enough, in hot pink letters, the word ‘naughty’ was written across the curve of Baekhyun’s ass. It seemed to be the one place about him that wasn’t bony. It was almost… voluptuous, in fact. Chanyeol felt his mouth going dry.

“Ehem!” Baekhyun snapped his fingers at him as he sat back down. “Stop staring.”

“Hey, _you_ presented your arse to me.” Chanyeol shrugged.

Baekhyun shoved him. Chanyeol laughed and shoved him right back, gently of course. Baekhyun made a grab for his hands as if to wrestle him off. Before they knew it they were tussling about, playfully smacking and pushing each other.

“Ow, ow!!” Baekhyun yelped, reaching for his ankle.

Chanyeol flinched back. “What? What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun snatched a pillow. “Sucker!!” He flung it round and caught Chanyeol in the head.

“Oh you’re fucking in for it now.” He picked up a smaller cushion and batted at Baekhyun when he wasn’t being buffeted away by the pillow. The frustration of constantly being whacked in the face incited him to drop the cushion entirely and going in for the kill, tickling fingers at the ready.

Baekhyun shrieked. He furiously slapped Chanyeol’s hands away from him as he squirmed violently under the attack. But Chanyeol just climbed on top of him and wouldn’t let up until Baekhyun was begging at him to stop through screams and laughter. He released his fingers and grinned. However, having stopped what he was doing, he was now all too aware of how he was straddling Baekhyun, pinning him down to the bed.

Baekhyun’s laughter died off and he caught on to their position as well, his eyes gleaming with shocked anticipation. The tension was palpable. Their gazes were locked on each other, unspoken words fluttering through the air. Everything became apparent in that moment, everything to do with their lives, their families’ feud with each other, the fact that this really shouldn’t be happening. They shouldn’t be playing with each other, making jokes with each other. They shouldn’t be anywhere near as close to each other as they were right then.

Chanyeol shouldn’t have kissed him… but he did it anyway.

Baekhyun let out a muffled moan as their lips collided, his hands immediately coming up to wrap around Chanyeol’s face and draw him in further, encouraging him to claim the mouth beneath his. Chanyeol swiped out with his tongue and drew Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting it softly and pulling it down so that he could freely move back in with his tongue, slipping into Baekhyun’s mouth. The kiss became deeper and more urgent, small whines and gasps escaping from them.

Chanyeol pulled away to shed himself of his t-shirt. His hands slid underneath the material of Baekhyun’s pyjama top as their lips met again and the latter gasped louder when Chanyeol’s fingers brushed his nipples. Baekhyun couldn’t stand being clothed anymore either, despite how short a time ago it was since he was asking for it. He pulled the top off and in the next instant, his hands shot to Chanyeol’s trousers, fumbling with the belt and zipper.

Chanyeol rolled to the side and kicked off his pants and underwear the rest of the way then pulled Baekhyun across to him, fingers dipping into the top of the naughty pyjama shorts, feeling their way down to cup his shapely ass. Baekhyun moaned, his kissing was becoming messy as his arousal spiked. As their bodies pressed more firmly against each other, he suddenly broke off the kiss while he concentrated on reaching down to Chanyeol’s crotch.

“Oh my… god.” He breathed.

A laugh rumbled in Chanyeol’s throat while his eyes fluttered closed to the feeling of Baekhyun stroking his length with his dainty hands. Baekhyun was also amused, shocked chuckles bursting from him as he continued to get a measure of things.

Through a bigger giggle he said, “Is that supposed to impress me?”

Chanyeol grinned against his lips, pecking kisses as he rubbed their noses together. “It’s mostly for show.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Baekhyun whispered.

His hand was working Chanyeol’s cock with more purpose now, pumping the latter to full hardness. Chanyeol groaned though he tried not to lose himself too quickly. He dimly wondered whether the apartment had lube and took a second to pull open the bedside table drawer. He snickered as he discovered not only lube, but a pink, vibrating dildo. Whoever had furnished this hideout really hadn’t spared any detail.

Chanyeol brought the lube around and cradled Baekhyun against him once again with a firm kiss. He then squirted the viscous liquid onto his fingers which he then brought down to Baekhyun’s entrance that was already twitching with need. He pulled Baekhyun’s top leg over his own for better access and carefully pushed his index finger inside.

Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, grabbing at Chanyeol’s shoulders for stability. He needed time before the second finger which made him wince. Chanyeol took it slow, easing his digits in carefully and spending a lot of time manipulating Baekhyun’s hole to his will until the other boy was gasping again. With the third, he took hold of Baekhyun’s length at the same time as a distraction to the small discomfort. He stroked as languidly as he moved his fingers, adding as much lube as he could, steadily bringing Baekhyun to the point of dribbling precum with how enveloped with pleasure he was.

“I’m ready, Chanyeol.” He sighed.

Chanyeol kissed down his neck, sucking the juncture between his shoulder. “Are you sure?” He was circling his fingers, trying to stretch out more space.

“God yes.”

Baekhyun squeaked as he was pushed onto his back. Chanyeol gave him one more kiss, something to have his mind floating as he lined up his cock, covering it in lube. He slid inside an inch.

“O-oh… oh shit.” Baekhyun exclaimed. His nails dug into Chanyeol’s skin where he clung to his back.

“You ok?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, keep going. _Slowly_.”

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s legs out wide as he pushed in another inch. He was so tight it was torture. The feeling of his hot, wet entrance taking him in was making Chanyeol sweat with how good it was. He panted against Baekhyun’s neck while the latter tried to get comfortable being filled up so much. Chanyeol stroked his cock to distract him again and eased further inside, inch by delicious inch, the tightness and the warmth only increasing.

“Fuck you feel so good.” He gasped, hungrily biting and sucking Baekhyun’s neck.

“Don’t stop.” Baekhyun said. His eyes were screwed up tight and he still had a vice-like grip on Chanyeol’s back, but he was still leaking precum and beginning to moan. “Oh~ god!”

And finally, Chanyeol was fully seated, Baekhyun impaled on his dick. He didn’t hesitate to pull back a little and start moving, slowly at first. Baekhyun yelped when he thrust a tad too quick when his arousal became too much to control. Chanyeol forced himself to be more careful. He kept his steady pace, making sure to keep the rest of Baekhyun’s body occupied with his mouth and hands.

“F-faster.” Baekhyun muttered after a while.

Chanyeol increased his thrusts, noticing how Baekhyun was more relaxed now, taking him in with much less resistance. There was the occasional squelch of lube as he bucked more rapidly inside of the other boy’s hole, though he still didn’t pull out that much before he thrust back in. He kept the movements short to continue stretching Baekhyun out before he really let loose but if Baekhyun kept moaning like that, it wouldn’t be long.

“You’re… so… big.”

Chanyeol smirked. “Are you ready for more?”

Baekhyun’s eyes flew open in alarm. “There’s more?!”

Chanyeol showed him what he meant by pulling out until just the tip was left inside then rammed back in.

“FUCK!”

“So…?”

“Yes, _yes_. Fuck me. Just like that.” Baekhyun gabbled.

Chanyeol obeyed and repeated the same motion over and over again, progressively bringing the speed back up again as well until he was slamming his cock inside and crying out with pleasure. Baekhyun was almost screaming when he found his prostate, scratching down Chanyeol’s back and biting into his neck. He tried to keep kissing him but their bodies were lurching around too wildly to maintain the contact. Instead he kept his mouth open to release his erotic moans and erratic breaths.

“I’m so close.” Chanyeol growled, hips pistoning forwards.

“Me too. Oh right there Chanyeol! _Right there!_”

The bed was banging against the wall. Chanyeol thrust once, twice, three more times and he was yelling as he came. He kept riding out the orgasm into the same spot as before to send Baekhyun over the edge as well.

“_Aah Chanyeol!!_”

Baekhyun’s cum coated his entire stomach and even managed to hit him in the face. Chanyeol leant down to lick it off then caught his lips. He rolled his tongue over Baekhyun’s, still buried deep within him. Cum was leaking out around his cock; if he wasn’t so spent, he might have gotten hard again.

“That was… something else.” Baekhyun breathed. He was glowing.

“I’ll say.” Chanyeol replied and carefully pulled out.

Baekhyun grimaced as he did so but his smile was quick to return when Chanyeol gave him a peck. He sat up and searched through the tangled sheets until he found the hand-towel he’d used on Baekhyun’s ankle – the bag of frozen vegetables had long since fallen to the floor – now taking advantage of its dampness to clean them up.

“Ooh that’s cold!”

“Sorry.” Chanyeol sniggered. Once he’d sufficiently gotten rid of the stickiness between them, he chucked the towel away and helped Baekhyun get settled under the covers with him, instinctively curling around his smaller body.

Baekhyun clutched onto the arms wrapped around him, dropping kisses along them here and there. “What do you think our parents would say if they could see us now?”

“Hmmm let’s not think about that.” Chanyeol replied.

He was too content in the aftermath of their sudden dalliance to want to start caring about his family and his duty as one of them. He just wanted _this_ – him, Baekhyun, the warmth around them, shut away from the world in the hideout apartment where reality didn’t have to touch them. He didn’t know what it all meant yet, he just knew he wanted more of it.

“What shall we think about then?”

Chanyeol smirked. “About how to get you kidnapped again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could please help me understand what I just wrote, I would be so very grateful.


End file.
